The Heart's Dreams
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: Black Butler yaoi fic- Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian. Ciel's dreams reveal a few things to Sebastian, who devises a plan to steal Ciel's heart. Very thin consent, borderline rape, dark themes (but not too dark!), and a little S&M. COMPLETE. Read and Review! :)


**A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji yaoi fic. Be nice :) This Sebastian is of the lavender species :3 I love the color purple, especially for demons :D**

**Read and Review :)**

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian sighed as he replaced the comforter over a sprawled out, dead to the world Ciel. He had been secretly watching Ciel sleep for the past week now. Unbeknownst to the boy, Ciel had been calling out his name each night in his sleep, and Sebastian, having heard his name uttered from His Master's lips, would appear in the young boy's room to find him unconscious to the real world. Sebastian found this indescribably weak; dreams, by products of one's subconscious, were not meant to be indulged. Yet every night the demon butler watched His Young Master sleep, he noticed how absolutely at peace his slumber would resume. It was unsettling. Absolutely human. Undeniably... cute.

And so, Sebastian found himself spending yet another sleepless night watching His Young Master dream the night away. If there was ever a question as to the extent of the boy's dreams, Sebastian could simply peek into the boy's slumbering mind. He would never do so; however menial His Master's dreams may be, Sebastian was never one to indulge in such selfishness.

Sebastian took seat at the unoccupied side of His Master's bed, dark eyes glistening in the moonlight. As if the boy could sense his presence, Ciel turned towards the demon and reached out in his direction. When his arms did not find what they searched for, they dropped lifelessly to the bed.

"S-Sebastian..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he studied His Master. Young Ciel started to shiver, his body convulsed under the sheets, forehead becoming increasingly drenched in sweat. The boy cried out, tossing from side to side in a frenzy.

"Sebastian! Help... Me...!"

In a flash Sebastian pressed two fingers to Ciel's cursed eye, which glowed- allowing him access into Ciel's dream. Sebastian found himself in a vast graveyard surrounded by a thick cover of fog. His glowing demon eyes instantly found His Master, doubled over by a gravesite crying hysterically. Sebastian stayed his distance, taking note of the Young Master in this dream. He was his 11 year old version of himself, obviously mourning over the loss of his parents, but there was something different.. Something off...

Suddenly the dream- Ciel underwent a magnificent and deadly metamorphosis into a moth-type creature. His scream pierced the black night sky, drawing out ghosts of the buried souls around them. Sebastian slowly moved closer to this disfigured Ciel only to find the modern version of His Master, in his 16 year old, slightly toned, beautiful body, on his knees in front of the moth-Ciel. His Master was shaking, eyes locked with the eyes of his former self, mimicking his cries of desperation. The ghosts gathered around the two Ciels as the moth-Ciel made advances on the older boy, intending to attack.

Ciel closed his eyes at the last second and missed Sebastian intercepting the attack. As soon as the now-normal-dream Ciel's eyes opened, the apparitions dispersed, leaving Sebastian and a new, slightly dark, nothingness.

"Sebastian..? I don't.. I don't understand.."

"You called, My Lord?" Sebastian bowed in courtesy before Ciel.

"How did you... Why..."

"It's simple, really, Master. You called me, and I answered."

Dream- Ciel's eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Am I dreaming still?"

"I believe so, Young Master."

"...Then you're a dream-Sebastian?"

"I am if you so wish, Young Master."

"... Then... Kiss me."

Sebastian tightened his gloves one by one and dusted off his jacket.

"Young Master-"

"It's an order. Kiss me, Sebastian."

"Of course, My Lord. For what kind of butler would I be if I could not do this for my Master?"

Sebastian's voice dipped lower as he walked closer to Ciel. He could see the boy's eye lids drop, his cheeks burned a bright pink, his breath sped erratically matched to his beating heart. Sebastian would eat his soul right now, if the contract could be rendered null, that is. But... He simply would not be content with just Ciel's soul now. Not with the boy's true desires so conveniently thrown out into the field. Yes, Sebastian thought, I could own this boy in more ways than one.

Sebastian closed the distance between them by roughly pulling the boy in his arms. Ciel rested his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, his bottom lip trembled in anticipation. Sebastian drank the sight of His Young Lord, flushed and aroused, willing to do anything Sebastian suggested in that moment. Very promising indeed. Sebastian nicked at Ciel's bottom lip, stilling his quivering. Ciel gasped and in that moment Sebastian released his assault on young Ciel's open and willing mouth. Ciel matched Sebastian's movements with fond eagerness, which was awarded with a moan from Sebastian.

Ciel needed to breath but he couldn't break away from Sebastian. Rather, Sebastian wouldn't let go of Ciel long enough for the boy to sufficiently grasp a breath of air down his lungs. Sebastian's hands held Ciel steady at the hip, pulling and pushing the younger boy against his own arousal in a mock attempt and grinding. Ciel gasped, moaned, and pushed Sebastian away, unsuccessful in the latter attempt. Sebastian kept him right where he wanted His Master, determined to give Ciel the best damn kiss of his 16 year old life.

Ciel's breaths were becoming more and more strained. Suddenly he noticed Sebastian was no longer kissing him, neither was he in front of him. He felt Sebastian's hands on his hips once again, this time accompanied by Sebastian's hot demonic body pressed to his back, and Sebastian's warm breath on his neck...

He tried to gulp down air, but to no avail. He was drowning, fast, into the stimulation that screamed Sebastian. Sebastian's dark velvet voice was at his ear, speaking words Ciel could not understand.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel woke with a start. His room was dark and empty, his sheets thrown across his bed. His hair was matted to his forehead and his body was covered in sweat. He took a few minutes to collect his breath before surveying the damage to his body. He could sense the waves of intense orgasm from his body moments before he regained consciousness.

Grateful that Sebastian was nowhere around, Ciel trudged to the bathroom to clean himself off. At least he only damaged his pants and not his bed. That would be too embarrassing.

While in the bathroom Ciel allowed himself to recall his dream. From what he remembered, it was his normal recurring nightmare. Somehow this one was different, somehow, Sebastian had saved him. Saved him. Sebastian was never included in his nightmare before now. Once Sebastian revealed himself the nightmare became the best hormonally challenged "wet" dream of his 16 year old life. Honestly. Sebastian's dark sense of authority and stability always seemed to unravel the young boy, but he knew better than pursuing a demon who was after his soul for that matter. It would be a lost cause. Sebastian probably wasn't even capable of "love", seeing as how he probably doesn't even have a heart.

No, that wasn't right, Ciel reflected as he pulled a spare pair of bottoms from the bathroom closet. Sebastian had a heart. Somewhere down in that dark abyss there was a heart. Ciel himself had felt it once.

Ciel finished up and returned to his bedroom to find his bed freshly made with clean sheets and tea waiting for him on his desk.

"Tea, Young Master?" Sebastian crossed the room from the hidden shadows and bowed to Ciel.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?"

"You called, My Lord."

Ciel blushed as he recalled practically screaming Sebastian's name when he woke. Sebastian's lips quirked in a small smirk, his eye lids dropping just enough to give a softening amused expression.

"I... Yes, I'll take tea."

"As you wish, Young Lord."

Ciel settled in his bed with his back against the headboard while Sebastian fixed his tea. Their fingers brushed when Sebastian handed the cup to Ciel. Sebastian inched closer to the younger boy, his eyes expressing the same softness as before. Ciel's eyes widened and before he knew it Sebastian was gone, attending to the tray of tea at the desk. Recovering slightly, Ciel mentally slapped himself and sipped his tea. Sebastian sat with His Master while he finished his cup.

When Ciel finished, Sebastian turned to him before taking his cup.

"There is enough tea for a refill, if you wish, My Lord."

"No, no, one cup is fine for now."

"As you wish. Anything else I can be of... assistance .. to, My Lord?"

"No, Sebastian, you may go," Ciel replied before snuggling down in the comfort of his sheets.

Sebastian contemplated the situation of this 'game', as he so endearingly thought of it. He wanted to give the boy the connection between the dream-Sebastian and his butler Sebastian, the true intent being to win the boy's affections. He leaned in slowly to ruffle His Young Master's hair before leaving. Stopping midway down, he decided instead to place a chaste kiss on Ciel's forehead.

Leaning in further, Sebastian whispered low in Ciel's ear, "Sleep tight, My Lord."

Ciel was too preoccupied with Sebastian's sudden closeness to respond. Ciel's senses were flooded with Sebastian's smell- lilac and lavender roses, Sebastian's warm lips briefly brushing against his forehead, the cool feel of Sebastian's long fingers running through his hair and grazing his scalp... Sebastian simply chuckled and walked away, the room now returning to its barren and desolate state once more.

Ciel's mind swarmed with thoughts of Sebastian as he lay there, waiting for sleep to return. Sebastian acted downright weird tonight, Ciel thought. Was it possible Sebastian knew about his dream? No, no, no, no, no! Not possible!

Ciel buried his head beneath the comforter and drifted back into his dreams, altered with lilac and lavender roses, dark shadows, and one tall, seductive demon butler.

The following nights found Ciel in a dreamless sleep, much due to his busy day time schedules. Sebastian watched His Master sleep peacefully each night, stealing glances over the boy's youthful face and beautifully strong body. On the fourth night of dreamless sleep, however, Sebastian couldn't help himself. He succumbed to his personal indulgence to make the boy his. He craved his Ciel, he needed to hear those sweet sensitive lips whisper his name, even if it was as a dream state.

With the stealth of a demon, Sebastian took his place on the empty side of Ciel's bed. Ciel's slumber remained undisturbed as Sebastian leaned inches from His Master's face, demonic eyes flaring in the night. Their mouths literally centimeters apart, Sebastian reached up and brushed Ciel's bangs from his face lightly. He then placed two fingers on Ciel's cursed eye, this time being sucked into Ciel's consciousness. The Ciel in His Master's mind was portrayed as himself sleeping in his bedroom.

Sebastian would have wondered if he was really inside His Master's mind if it wasn't for the surreality of the room. There were clocks plastered all over the walls; some actually melted into the wall, others as abstract as apple- and orange- themed digital clocks. Some clocks were stopped, others ticked away furiously with no regards for actual time. The border to the room was decorated in black crows with gleaming purple eyes. They too seemed to melt into the walls of the room.

Sebastian stalked the sleeping subconscious Ciel, noting how identical their features were in comparison. Subconscious Ciel lay on top of the sheets in just his pants, his broad chest and tight stomach muscles open for Sebastian's greedy eyes to take in. When he reached the bed, Sebastian dipped one knee down and crawled up to the sleeping Ciel. When he fully enclosed Ciel's lithe body underneath his, Ciel's eyes opened and stared right into Sebastian's demonic amethyst eyes.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?"

"I require something from you, My Lord."

Sebastian hovered above Ciel, pressing his lips loosely against His Master's before Ciel could respond. Ciel's eyes widened, his cheeks grew warm, his heart sped slightly as Sebastian laid the bait. Finally, Ciel reciprocated the kiss, slowly moving his lips against Sebastian's as if asking for more. Sebastian smirked. Hooked.

Sebastian took the lead, running his hand over the taunt muscles down Ciel's chest, pausing to pinch a tight nipple within his fingertips. Ciel shivered and opened his mouth to gasp; Sebastian took the opportunity to delve his tongue deep inside Ciel, roaming the wet cavern of his mouth and thrusting against Ciel's tongue. Ciel moaned and bucked his hips under Sebastian, who met Ciel's hips with his other hand, grasping the boy's arousal through his pants. The younger boy moaned and Sebastian sucked His Lord's tongue into his own mouth.

"Se-Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What on Earth-?!"

Sebastian's amethyst eyes met Ciel's sapphire blue ones. He raised a finger to His Lord's mouth before speaking.

"Shh. Just relax and let your faithful servant take care of you, My Young Master."

With that, Sebastian placed wet kisses down Ciel's neck followed by licking a steamy trail back up to His Master's ear, then traced the tip of his tongue back down Ciel's neck again. Ciel's hands gripped his demon's button down shirt at his shoulders and dug his nails into Sebastian's back. Sebastian hissed at the contact, only more aroused than put off. A little Sado- Masochism goes a long way, in Sebastian's case.

Sebastian continued to place wet kisses down His Young Lord's chest. He gripped Ciel's left nipple between his sharp teeth and gently pulled, lapping his tongue sharply across the pert nub after releasing it from his grasp. Ciel gasped and squirmed under the demon, his arousal undeniably neglected.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, yes, I know, My Lord," came Sebastian's reply through clamped teeth on Ciel's right nipple, tongue poking out to circle the newly erect nub sensually.

Dream- Ciel's heart was about to explode, and when he felt Sebastion's breath on his erection through his paper thin bottoms, he felt his heart skip three more beats. Ciel buried his hands in Sebastian's hair just in need to grab something other than bed sheets. He felt his demon's ice cold fingertips graze above a sensitive spot on his hips and drag his nails down as Sebastian hooked his fingers in His Master's bottoms. The demon pulled them down slowly, making sure to touch as much of the boy's thighs as he could on the trip down.

Ciel felt his demon's breath on his now exposed thighs and he tried to squeeze his legs shut. Sebastian's body, however, conveniently placed in between Ciel's thin legs, prevented him from doing so. Once Sebastian successfully removed Ciel's pants, he let his hands roam up His Master's silky thighs before forcing them wide apart, his eyes feasting on the exposed youth before him. Without any warning Sebastian dove in, forcing Ciel's whole erection in his sinful devilish mouth in one bite.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed out as his demon slurped his cock whole.

Sebastian only moaned around Ciel's member in response. Ciel's hands fisted his demon's hair as his hips rose off the bed, thrusting as much of himself as he could down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian reinforced His Master's hips down with a fierce push, his own demonic nails breaking the delicate skin under Ciel's thighs. Ciel threw his head back in ecstasy, his own voice betraying him as he screamed Sebastian's name over and over, screaming how he loved it, asking, no, demanding Sebastian to dig his nails deeper into his skin and that he needed the pain as much as the pleasure.

Sebastian growled and relentlessly sucked His Master's cock until all that remained was the bit of skin that attached his member to the rest of his body. Digging his sharp nails deeper into Ciel's thighs, Sebastian snaked his tongue out to lap at Ciel's balls while deep throating his cock.

Ciel was on the edge now, he tried to pull Sebastian up because he didn't think coming down his throat would be the polite thing to do. Sebastian, on the other hand, had different plans. In this intimate moment shared between the two, Sebastian gained the ability to look into Ciel's mind without touching the contract point. In addition, Sebastian and Ciel would be able to communicate back and fourth with just their thoughts. Sebastian couldn't wait to test out his new power.

_"Ciel, you can come in my mouth,_" Sebastian sent the thought to Ciel and watched as Ciel's half lidded eyes widened in surprise.

_"You... I can hear your thoughts... Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes, now come in my mouth. I know you're on the edge, I can feel your cock pulsing in my throat. Let it out, Master."_

_"Ngyaaa, you're so mean! Saying things like that, it's so embarrassing!"_

Sebastian dragged his nails up Ciel's thighs, eliciting a whimper from the younger boy. In the next instant, Ciel's orgasm tore from his body, his spunk shooting down Sebastian's open throat, Sebastian sucking and swallowing every bit of cum he could get.

Sebastian let the boy's cock slip from his mouth with a soft 'pop'. He then dragged his tongue over the invisible bruises on Ciel's thighs, then up the limp, breathless body of the younger boy beneath him, enjoying every intake of breath and every moan from His Master.

_"Se-Sebastian... Just what do you want from me..."_

_"Young Master, I am simply indulging in your fantasies. But remember one thing, Young Lord, I am not a nice demon that will let you go and abandon our contract. However... You... Have caught my interest, Master. I may be after more than just your soul..."_

_"What more could you want from me besides my soul, Sebastian?"_

Sebastian's tongue circled around the middle of Ciel's chest, searching for the organ beating beneath the boy's skin. The demon flicked his tongue over Ciel's heart, feeling the steady rhythmic beating against the boy's chest.

_"... Your heart, Young Lord.."_

This time when Ciel woke, he knew exactly the cause of his 'fantasy', and the cause of the annoying wet sensation between his legs.

_"I'll kill him,"_ Ciel thought to himself.

_"Technically, Young Master, that would be impossible,"_ came Sebastian's reply.

Ciel could tell his demon was smirking.

The next week blurred by uneventfully. Ciel finally received undisturbed rest, free from both nightmares and Sebastian's successful seduction attempts. Thankful for the much needed sleep, he soon found himself growing restless at night. He didn't need to censor his thoughts all the time, Sebastian hardly ever invaded his mind unless there was a dire need. Ciel found himself thinking about Sebastian more than usual lately, which really wasn't a good thing.

This particular night, Ciel's thoughts wandered to his last dream, or whatever it was. The only conclusion Ciel could draw was that Sebastian started the whole debacle. When Ciel woke he found they were connected in mind. He also could have sworn his thighs were sore although they bore no scars.

Ciel sighed into his pillow. He was on his stomach on top of his bed sheets, unsuccessfully attempting to get to sleep. His mind would not shut off it seemed. He pictured Sebastian in his room, watching over him, just for protection. Ciel would never actually tell his demon how secure he felt whenever he was near. Recently, Ciel's feelings towards Sebastian had changed, or to say developed into something more.

Ciel could deny it no longer. He missed Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian to remain his for eternity. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the lavish attention Sebastian showed in his dreams. He needed to feel his demon's breath on his neck, whispering things into his ear. Ciel wanted to feel Sebastian's long ice cold fingers touch him, like in his dreams...

_"I miss Sebastian.."_

Ciel thought the magic words when Sebastian suddenly appeared above him, pinning both Ciel's hands to the headboard and using his slender legs to spread the younger boy's wider on the bed.

"Sebastian! Get off of me this instant!" Ciel gasped.

"Young Master, I cannot acquiesce," Sebastian's dark sultry voice whispered into Ciel's ear, "You see, My Lord, I can hear your thoughts screaming for me to take you. And oh, how I long to take you, My Ciel."

Sebastian ground his hips against the boy's ass to make his point clear. Ciel whimpered, powerless beneath Sebastian's strong body holding him in place.

_"Yes, Sebastian! Oh God yes!"_

Sebastian smirked as he lowered his head and grazed his teeth across Ciel's ear. Using one hand to keep His Master's hands in place, Sebastian sneaked his other hand down the boy's chest to his abdomen and slowly crept under the seam of his pants. Ciel moaned and arched his back as far as Sebastian would allow, throwing his neck to the side to give his demon better access. Sebastian's fingers wrapped softly around the boy's erection and began stroking him sensually as his tongue worked in rhythmic circles around Ciel's neck. Sebastian timed his strokes with his licks and grinds to the boy's backside. Ciel involuntarily bucked his hips, thrusting his leaking cock into Sebastian's hand.

_"Master, do you feel this?"_

Sebastian thrusted his pelvis against the boy's backside, revealing his hard-on through his pants. Ciel nodded, not able to form coherent thought at the moment.

_"I know what you want me to do with it, Master. Say it,"_ Sebastian punctuated Ciel's ass with another thrust as he spoke, _"And you can have it.."_

Ciel's flushed face burned deep scarlet.

_"How did he know?"_

_"I know because you told me so, Master."_

Ciel wiggled his hips desperately. He wanted more, he just couldn't say it. This sweet torture was slowly killing him, and he was loving every minute of it.

_"Sebastian, get out of my head!"_

_"Only when you say what you want out loud, Young Master."_

Sebastian stopped stroking Ciel long enough to lower the boy's pants to his knees. When Ciel felt the night air hit his exposed cock, he whimpered and closed his eyes tight. Sebastian sensed His Master's hesitation and used his demon powers to remove his own clothing. The demon then slowly ground his arousal against the boy's bare ass.

"Oh, my, Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, grinding his hips with his butler's pace.

"Yes, My Lord?"

Ciel bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Sebastian's hand resumed its slow stroking pace around the boy's cock teasingly, drawing out the euphoric sensation. Ciel was on his end, he needed more.

"Se-bastian, I-I, alright! I need more! Give me more!" Ciel choked out, hanging his head between his trapped arms.

"As you wish, Master," Sebastian smirked.

He removed his hand from Ciel's captured wrists and began shredding the boy of his shirt. Keeping His Master's legs parted, Sebastian set his devilish tongue to work, trailing the boy's back muscles lower inch by inch. His hands repeating the stimulation down the boy's chest to his stomach; Sebastian dipped his tongue into the small of His Master's back, reveling in the delicious sounds elicited from deep within Ciel's throat.

_"Master, lean against the headboard."_

Ciel obliged and leaned forward, pushing his perfect round ass out for Sebastian. The demon's eyes flashed amethyst as he surveyed the delectable sight in front of him. His nails scraped the sides of the boy's cheeks as he pushed them opened, revealing the tight hole concealed between them. Sebastian kneaded His Master's balls as he devoured the younger boy's hole, thrusting his tongue mercilessly inside him. Ciel threw his head back, moaning and squirming at the foreign intrusion. Sebastian held him steady, his nails digging in the younger boy's hips as his tongue prodded deeper, hitting his prostate almost on demand.

"Sebastian! M-more!"

Sebastian thrashed his tongue around inside the squirming boy, hitting his prostate with each thrust, his hand stroking the boy's neglected cock fast enough to send him over the edge. Ciel bit his lip to stifle his scream as his body tensed and pulsed, his cum spilling all over his abdomen and the headboard.

The next instant Ciel found himself on his back, his demon butler looming over him, smirking. Sebastian laced his hands in Ciel's and brought them up by His Master's head. Faces inches apart, half- lidded sapphire eyes locked with amethyst jewels, Sebastian closed the distance with a searing kiss.

_"Master, will you give me your heart?"_

_"Wh-what? My... Heart..?"_

Sebastian kissed down Ciel's neck while re-positioning himself between His Master's legs. Using his tongue to lick up the mess on the younger boy's body, Sebastian lined up his rock hard cock with the boy's tight hole.

_"Yes, My Lord. I want- no, I need your heart, Master."_

_"You... Need... It?"_

_"Yes... Will you give it to me, Master?"_

_"Give you my heart?"_

_"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive, give me your heart."_

Sebastian rocked his hips slowly, delighted when Ciel rocked back. Hands still laced with Ciel's, Sebastian lowered his thin muscular body slightly until he was able to coax the boy to seek out more contact. Ciel arched his back, his mind blank except one thought.

_"Sebastian, take it. Take my heart. Whatever you want, just don't stop!"_

Sebastian's demon eyes gleamed as he bit down on Ciel's left nipple. Without warning Sebastian breached Ciel's tight hole with his cock, thrusting in deep enough to completely fill the boy's ass. Ciel screamed and tried to break from Sebastian's grip, but the demon kept him still and silent with another kiss. Sebastian picked up his pace, slamming the boy's prostate with each thrust. Tears invaded Ciel's clouded eyes as he surrendered himself completely to Sebastian, his body taking the pain and the pleasure, rising higher and higher at the hands of this devil.

Sebastian's eyes softened as he watched the boy's face contort. He loved the sight of Ciel in pain and loving it just as much as he was.

_"Mmm, Master, you are absolutely beautiful when I'm debauching you."_

Ciel's eyes locked with Sebastian's as the demon lowered his body completely over him, trapping his own cock between the two bodies. Sebastian released Ciel's hands to grip the boy's hips open wide, digging his nails back in the boy's softened skin. The boy was close and probably wouldn't last much longer, Sebastian concluded.

Sebastian rose on his knees and shoved Ciel's back against the headboard, biting his shoulder as he continued his assault on the boy's ass. Ciel cried out and raked his nails down his butler's stony back. Sebastian, still puncturing His Master's silky thighs with his nails, groped his way up to Ciel's cock and pumped the boy rough and fast. Ciel's body screamed and tensed as the boy's orgasm drained him once more. Feeling His Master's ass clamp and pulse around his engorged member, Sebastian felt his own release from deep within the boy he so loved.

As soon as Sebastian's come was released, a seal mark appeared around Ciel's heart, claiming it as his. Ciel felt his heart beat slower than usual once the seal was completed. Ciel and Sebastian entered into a new contract from that moment on; now the demon owned the boy's heart and soul.

Sebastian smirked as he held his post-coital Ciel in his arms, the boy drained of all energy and strength. A wonderful deal, indeed.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I now own your heart... And your soul... You are mine for as long as you live."


End file.
